Everything and Nothing
by annied01
Summary: Acrostics / and it really was magic, it was real, it was amazing, but it was also Everything she had worried it would be / everyone else was Oblivious to the troubles of the old wand maker on Diagon Alley / When they did terrible things, she forced a laugh / Expecto Patronum is a spell for dementors but when they said it all the evil was gone / Complete
1. H

Dad and mum had waved goodbye on the platform that was hidden from

Everyone except the people like her, the

Special ones, the ones who left that secret

Platform in that secret train to learn the

Incantations and spells and the castle where they would

Teach her magic, and it really was magic, it was real, it was amazing, but it was also

Everything she had worried it would be

Everything was a rush, a blur

Vain girls and mean girls and kind girls and

Elves and werewolves and still there were muggle things like

Rainy days and homework and food and

Yes, her heart ached for the safety and warmth of

The home she used to live in, but

Her life was exciting now and

In a rush, she made friends and made enemies and worked and worked and

Nothing was as important as work, because she needed to prove she was

Good enough to be here, to belong here, because she didn't have a family of wizards

Sometimes, she felt

Homesick, sometimes she felt nothing would

Ever be alright again because how could it, when everything was so terrible right now

Weeks and months and years went by and

Over time she thought the feeling would lessen, that she would

Understand her life better but it didn't, and every day she saw people with

Lives that weren't ruined, that weren't mocked because they were just

Dirt on people's shoes, because not everybody's lives meant

Nothing, and how could she live like this, where she couldn't do anything

To change the fact that she was different

What could she do when

Anything and everything she tried did

Not help her make a difference because it was

Too much, it was too much, and if this was a battle then she was losing it

Two boys, two friends, and the worst seemed to be

Over because of those two boys, those two friends, and why can't it be over now

Crying and screaming and yelling and

Hadn't it been over, she had thought that it was over

And now it was just as bad and worse and it was worse even though she had thought

Nothing could be as bad as that, she had thought it was better now, it was

Great now, but she had been wrong, she was never wrong but she was because now

Everything was worse again

And then it was good again and the storm had passed and the war was won and

Nothing could go wrong again because she'd had her fair share when she was

Younger, and now she was older, and

Those years were behind her and she had

Harry and Ron and all those things that had

Immobilised her before were long gone and

Now she had a family with her best friend and finally her life was

Great

* * *

 _Read the first letter of each line_

 _Inspired by Lizzie (TheNextFolchart)_


	2. O

Water pours and sun shines and nothing is

As bright as the smile on his face,

Nothing even comes close, even in the face of

Danger he is brave and

Smart and clever and wise

Women came and went and friends came and went and

Even when things seemed bad, he had a smile on his face even though

Really, all those things were troubling him and really,

Everything around him, all his hopes and dreams, were crashing down

Especially late at night, when he lay in his bed feeling so

Very, very tired but unable to sleep because

Even the quietest sound kept him awake and he felt so

Rough and old and worthless but still he kept that smile, even when he

Yearned for a different life, an easier life, a simpler life, but still he

Thanked every customer in his shop, every single person who took one of

His wands, one of _his_ wands, and every time one was bought it was like

Ice in his chest, impaling his heart and he couldn't breathe, he did

Not want this, he never wanted this, he just wanted to look after his wands, hold them

Gently in his hands and polish them and test them and love them

Truth was, that smile was a lie and truth was, he knew everyone else was

Oblivious to the troubles of the old wand maker on Diagon Alley

However hard he tried to get noticed, nobody cared, they were only nice

If they were buying a wand from him, but didn't they realise, he had

Made those wands, and he didn't want to let them go


	3. P

Sometimes it was too

Hard to be with all those

Evil people, even though she was supposed to be one of them

What could she do except nod

Along with them, laugh with them, pretend

Nothing was wrong and pretend that she loved and

Trusted them all because

Evil people did evil things but she

Didn't want to do evil things, so why was she here with them

Nobody really understood the Slytherin house, not

One single person in the whole school, and

Things didn't change in all her years at

Hogwarts, she was forced to just

Imagine a life where she didn't have to be mean and  
Negative just because the other boys and

Girls around her were like that

Trust me, they said, and she told them she did, she said she would trust them and

Only them, forever, because they were so similar and such good friends

Don't be so nice, they said, and she pretended to listen when they said the nice were

Oblivious to the really important things in life, and that only they understood

When they did terrible things, she forced a laugh and she knew she was an

Idiot to do it, because people didn't realise it was an act,

They didn't understand how much pressure she was under, they didn't know

How hard it was to be such a horrible person when she wanted to be nice

Too many times she called someone names when she really wanted to be

Happy and kind and nice and friends but she spent so much time being

Evil that after a while, she stopped holding on to who she was

Meant to be and just let herself turn into one of them


	4. E

Expecto Patronum is a spell for dementors, but when they said it, suddenly all the

Violence and hate and

Evil in their lives was gone, and finally they

Really were free, for the first time in

Years, for the first time in forever,

They could be who they wanted and

How good that felt, how amazing, and they all felt so

Invincible, because

Nothing could hurt them now, all of the pain and anguish was

Gone forever, and they were free to be who they wanted to be

After so many years of trying to fit in and

Not wanting to give away those wands that were like children to them and trying to be

Despicable when that was the last thing they wanted

Nobody understood them, nobody

Offered to help when it was all

They could do to wake themselves up in the morning, knowing that

However hard they tried, these lives they were living would always be

Impossible, and they

Needed a chance to change and finally, they have

Got one


End file.
